Talk:To Plea or Not to Plea/@comment-26211734-20150228235638
Crazy theory. Jessica and Marion were sisters. Jessica had an affair with Mr. Cavanaugh, producing Bethany. She gave Bethany up for adoption. When Bethany and Marion were together in Radley, Bethany mistakenly believed Marion was her mother who had given her up, and killed her. Jessica went along with the lie and insisted Bethany call her Aunt Jessie. Hanging out with Jessica so much, Bethany discovered the truth. When CeCe impersonated Ali in Radley, she learned that Bethany hated Ali and Jessica, and that Bethany was preparing to tell about her true identity and paternity. CeCe told Jessica because she wanted to protect Ali, but she didn't tell Ali because she didn't want to reveal Jessica's secret. CeCe and Jessica planned to kill Bethany; CeCe would wear the same top as Bethany to confuse any possible witnesses. Melissa was likely telling the truth when she said she thought the girl she buried was Ali. Toby was there that night. He hit Bethany, because he knew all along that she pushed Marion. CeCe hit Ali, thinking she was Bethany. Jessica covered for her, since she believed her daughter was dead because of her plan, and she and CeCe agreed to blame Spencer if the need arose. This may be what she was discussing with Melissa, which leads me to think Melissa was telling the truth to Spencer.CeCe knew Melissa had figured out, upon seeing CeCe in a yellow top, that she hadn't really buried Ali, and Spencer hadn't hit her, so CeCe threatened and targeted Melissa. So how did Ali get a yellow top? Well we know Jessica and Ali were arguing about Ali wearing it, so I don't think Jessica bought it for her. CeCe is a protagonist in this theory, so it wasn't her. My guess is Mona. Perhaps Mona knew of Jessica and CeCe's plan. She bought the yellow top for Ali, but made it look as though Jessica bought it. She really did send the A messages that night. She bought the top and sent the messages so that Ali would be accidentally hit. I think that the two yellow dresses (HTASC) were for Ali and Bethany, Jessica's two daughters. I'm guessing you know where I'm going with this: Toby stole the game from Mona. He only pretended to be a double agent. When he got caught, he played it off. He never really cared about the RV containing info about his mom's death; he already knew all about it. He acted like this was his motivation to get the RV. And that's why he suddenly seems so unconcerned about Marion's death. He got what he wanted from that little lie: the RV. I also found his words to Ali in jail interesting. "Do you remember what it feels like to be in a cage for something you didn't do?" "Yes, but I also remember whose words put me there." This was revealing. He didn't tell Ali, "Shut up bitch, I know you're A." Instead, he brought up his old grudge. This is why he still associates with Jenna: he wants her to believe Ali is A. Jenna and Mona started working together. Mona faked her death, and Toby knew it. Ali was Mona's fake death helper. The plan went well. But I think Toby either killed Mona after the fact, or is keeping her somewhere.